


Late Night Visits

by cherryblossom



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, im so bad with tags im sorry, like its rly floffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom/pseuds/cherryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki misses Hijikata and there is VERY fluffy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visits

The clock ticked. The kitchen pipe was leaking. The children were fighting. The dog was whining.  
  
”Will you quiet down, can’t a man have a hangover in silence?” Gintoki complained from his place by the desk where he was taking a nap. He just wanted to go back to bed, but Shinpachi had made him get up and get dressed despite Gintoki’s dissatisfaction.  
  
”You shouldn’t get out drinking so late, anyways”, Shinpachi replied, squinting, for Kagura had stolen his glasses and was now running around with them on, stating the obvious.  
  
”GIN-CHAN!” she laughed and stood up on the sofa. ”His eye’s are so bad he that without them he’d probably even think Otose-san was Otsu-chan!”  
  
Gintoki sighed and stood up. ”You’re too young too hit on elderly woman, Patsuan. You don’t even stand a chance for those your age”, he said and scratched his neck. ”Anyways, I’m heading out”.  
  
He walked through the crowd, with a plan in mind. First stop was to get some parfait (or rather, _parfaits_ ), after that he’d buy sweets, then off to get more desert. And if he, after that, could find some spare change in his pockets, pachinko.  
  
  
  
On his way through the main street he saw a very familiar raven black head swiftly slide through buzz of people, followed by a faint trail of smoke rising above the heads. Maybe his day was to take a turn after all.  
  
”Oya, patrolling these crowded streets are gonna scare the citizens, aware of that?” Gintoki laid his arm around tHijikata, who scoffed at his words.  
  
”The only reason we’re patrolling the streets are because maniacs like you roam them”, the vice-commander replied.  
  
”Fair point”, Gintoki said as he payed attention to his lollipop he’d found in his pocket next to some coin he’d be sure to spend up later, as he followed the chainsmoker through the crowd.  
  
”Kids’re gonna be at Tae’s tonight. Shall I leave the door unlocked?”  
  
”Don’t know”, Hijikata replied, aiming his blow of smoke to Gintoki’s face, which wrinkled in disgust. ”I might have work in the morning”.  
  
”We don’t have to do anything”, Gintoki murmured as he sucked hard on his lollipop, avoiding to look at Hijikata’s face.  
  
”Right. I have to get back to my post, I’ll see you around”, Hijikata said and left. Gintoki watched the vice commander walk away. Work was something Gintoki’d never be able to compete against, but Hijikata didn’t seem to be in the bad mood which he usually was.  
  
 But Hijikata’s leave only made Gintoki a prey for another officer.  
  
”Rejected, danna?”  
  
Gintoki looked behind him from where the voice was heard and faced the very bored sadist, sleeping mask still resting on his forehead, signaling a nap during work hours. Nothing out of the usual.  
  
”What do you know about reject”, Gintoki said, sliding the young worker’s mask down his eyes. ”Joining for some parfait?”  
  
  
  
It wasn’t often Sougo and Gintoki spent time together, but when they did, Gintoki had to admit, they had a lot in common.  
  
”You’re sulking more than usual, what’s up?” Sougo asked as he finished his lemonade.  
  
And it wasn’t even that Gintoki had a worse day than usual, because really, his day was going pretty fine. But something kept bugging him.  
  
”It’s probably just the hangover”, he replied and Sougo squinted at him suspiciously. ”If it’s Hijikata I can get rid of him, that’s not a prob-”  
  
”NO!” Gintoki said that way louder than what was meant. ”N-no, it’s not him, he’s never a problem”. Gintoki’d done it now, that did certainly not save this conversation. Sougo’d never forget this. Shit.  
  
”He’s quite the tsundere, if you want my point of view on it. I’d say tie him up and abuse him”, the sadist smiled innocently, only to get Gintoki scoffing in response.  
  
”He’d kill me if he ever got out of the grip. Anyways, I’ll be heading … somewhere else. I need a walk”, Gintoki said, raising from his seat and heading out the door.  
  
”Well I’m not paying for this”, Sougo said to himself as he was left alone in the restaurant with the tab, and walked out of there with no worries surrounding his life what so ever.  
  
  
  
Damn Sougo and his telepathic (or telePATHETIC as Gintoki wanted to put it), sadist mind.  
  
It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t been able to see Hijikata for the past month, it wasn’t his fault he (miraculously enough) missed the bastard. He missed the taste of cigarette kisses, the sound of a panting Hijikata, even the feeling of himself panting from the breathlessness of kissing. He missed the way his hands tingled when he touched him, he missed the way his body sparked when it was him being touched. And he meant it, they didn’t have to do anything. As long as he could just hold him.  
  
But he couldn’t do much about it. And he didn’t have any plans to persuade the demon vice-commander to come over, so he headed for the pachinko arcade. He’d be sure to waste some time there.  
  
  
  
But he was soon out of there, seeing he wasn’t in the mood for pachinko, at all. He was in the mood for the chain smoking, constantly pissed off, bastard Hijikata.  
  
So when Gintoki got home, he’d brought himself a bottle of sake, along with some actual candles and chocolates; the chocolates only being for, of course, himself. He was feeling oddly romantic tonight, and when he meant odd, he meant ODD. Completely out of character, someone completely different. He was a dude, he didn’t even have any emotional PMS sessions, he had absolutely no idea what was going on with him. HE CLEANED THE HOUSE AND CHANGED HIS BED SHEETS along with a long shower. He wondered if it was something he’d drank before bed yesterday or if the sadist had put something in his food.  
  
He was extremely glad the kids weren’t home, because this day would be remembered by them forever, as the weirdest day in their lives.  
  
He picked up his phone and sent a text message to the man named ”Mayora" in his contacts.  
  
_Kids are out. Im waiting._  
  
And he was waiting.  
  
And waiting.  
  
And waiting …  
  
  
  
By three o’clock the creaking sound of the front door to the yorozuya could be heard. Gintoki woke up from where he’d fallen asleep on the sofa, groggily looking around the dark room as a silhouette entered his home. The candles had burned out so he couldn’t see the silhuettes face, yet the presence of the person was way too familiar to be mistaken.  
  
”Didn’t think you’d be coming”, Gintoki said quietly, yet it echoed throughout the room, almost leaving a bitter atmosphere haunting them.  
  
”I didn’t think so either”, the coarse voice replied, as it turned on the lights in the room, revealing his face.  
  
Hijikata wore his blue yakuta and had bags under his eyes, dulling the color of his eyes that dryly stared into Gintoki’s redder-than-usual eyes, due to his newly awaken state.  
  
Gintoki stood up and met Hijikata by the door, that had quietly been sliding shut.  
  
”I’ve missed you”, Gintoki whispered quietly, not having the energy to nor was there any need to speak louder. They were the only ones in the whole world that was the yorozuya hallway, and their presence was enough for the two souls to feel complete in the silent room where the sexual tension between them stung the air like needles.  
  
”Yeah”, Hijikata breathed at Gintoki’s neck as he turned of the lights again, making the only light in the room being the starlight’s reflections through the windows when they hit Gintoki’s silver hair.  
  
And with that Gintoki’s lips met Hijikata’s cheek, slowly and gently finding it’s way to the other figures lips, making their bellies flutter as if there were a thousands of butterflies filling them up, making them feel like they were mere teens again.  
  
Hijikata’s hands found their way to where Gintoki’s soft curls connected with his neck, softly stroking them, as he kissed him back; holding himself back from breaking their pace.  
  
They both in fact held themselves back from disturbing the sensual moment they shared, after the times of being separated.  
  
Until Hijikata’s patience finally came to an end and he said ”Fuck it”, and dragged Gintoki to his own room; where, as suspected, the futon was placed on the floor since the night before.  
  
Gintoki pushed Hijikata down and towered him and slowly grinder their crotches together. Hijikata moaned at the friction, bucking his hips towards the man above him, hugging his neck tightly and pressing his nose into the crook of it.  
  
”Be still”, Gintoki murmured as he kissed his cheek, making Hijikata relax, trusting whatever his lover was planning to do.  
  
And so followed a trail of kisses Gintoki’s own hands, as they worked on exposing the skin for his lips to reach. One kiss at the lips, then going down to the chin, the adams apple, the throat, collarbones, chest, and the nipples where he licked on Hijikata’s right one as his own right hand played with Hijikata’s left.  
  
They were perky and very pink, and Hijikata were squirming as Gintoki nibbled at them. Hijikata moaned, and Gintoki smirked, knowing how sensitive Hijikata was. He soon continued further down, tough the officer’s dissatisfied moans.  
  
Gently stroking his abs and then putting only his fingers under the hem of Hijikata’s underwear, he looked up at him innocently.  
  
”What do you want me to do?” he asked, looking straight into the shining reflection of Hijikata’s eyes that pleaded for more. God, he looked so sexy right now.  
  
”Just … do _something_ ”, Hijikata whimpered quietly as he tried his hardest not to buck his hips towards Gintoki’s face, but failed when the silver haired man licked at his dick through the fabric of his underwear.  
  
”In a rush, are we?” Gintoki crooked an eyebrow and smirked, kissing his belly button once, before sliding down the hem, revealing Hijikata’s member to the thick air circulating the room. He grabbed it gently and started stroking it slowly all the way down to the balls that were cupped by Gintoki’s free hand.  
  
”So hard already, Hijikata?” Gintoki teased as he put his cheek next to his dick, making pre-cum spread upon it in the act.  
  
” _Fuck_ you look so good”, Hijikata replied with a moan as his dick twitched in Gintoki’s grasp.  
  
Gintoki licked a thick stripe all the way from the base to the head, feeling Hijikata’s veins under his tongue. He continued over the head, pressing his tongue into the slit, making Hijikata whining ”please”.  
  
”Pleade whad?” Gintoki replied, still sucking the tip, making the words come out muffled.  
  
”Please …” Hijikata moaned again, unable to form any proper words in his state, so intoxicated by Gintoki’s care, that he had probably forgotten his own name.  
  
But Gintoki knew what he meant and took in all of Hijikata in his month, or well, as much as he could fit. He started with a few centimeters and pulled out. Then he headed down again, pulling Hijikata in deeper, making him hit the back of his throat.  
  
As he bobbled his head up and down, Hijikata swirled his hands into Gintoki’s hair, keeping himself steady for as long as he could. And instead of begging Gintoki to let him fuck his mouth, he desperately asked him to stop.  
  
”Want me to put it on or have it put in me?” Gintoki asked in a low and extra seductive voice, knowing what Hijikata meant, before they met in a kiss.  
  
”Put it in …” Hijikata whispered. ”I want to put it in you”. And they met in another kiss.  
  
Gintoki took off his yakuta and fidgeted to remove his belt and trousers, taking out his dick that had been hurting under the tight pressure his jeans.  
  
Once he was fully naked they met in yet another heated kiss, letting their tongues meet one another, slowly at first but then more forcefully and less soft as they were starting to lose control. But before it got too far, Gintoki put his fingers on Hijikata’s lips, wordlessly asking for allowance. Hijikata opened his mouth and sucked on them, covering them in saliva for Gintoki to insert them into himself.  
  
Gintoki moaned as his fingers slipped in, still hovering Hijikata, who laid and watched with pupils enormous of seduction. Gintoki slipped in the other one and lightly fucked himself with his own fingers.  
  
”Fuck, I need more lube”, Gintoki groaned as he slipped out his two fingers that he’d been using to scissor himself, feeling the saliva wasn't enough.  
  
”In my pocket”, Hijikata panted and Gintoki kissed him as he poured the lube into his hands.  
  
”You were prepared for this, you bastard”, Gintoki smirked as he entered the fingers again and guided himself down to Hijikata’s cock, putting it into his mouth making it sticky with saliva.  
  
When Gintoki felt ready he pulled out and gave Hijikata a few gentle strokes before lining himself up.  
  
”Don’t move”, he said as he slowly pushed down onto Hijikata’s dick, leaving his boyfriend still laying on the futon look at him with awe and Gintoki could see in his face how hard it was for his lover to hold himself back.  
  
Gintoki squeezed his eyes shut until he was all the way down, waiting there for a moment, before he started moving his hips, slowly lifting them up and slamming them down again. The both men moaned in harmony as Gintoki moved. Hijikata’s hands were like glued to Gintoki’s hips, thumbs pressing down into the curve of the V-line.  
  
As Gintoki leaned a little backwards, he moaned out Hijikata’s name loudly with pleasure, as Hijikata’s dick hit _just right_. Gintoki’s body to feel like fireworks and matched the stars he swore he could see under the closed lids of his eyes.  
  
That was Hijikata’s last straw. Wildly, he flipped Gintoki over, making himself tower the red eyed man.  
  
He met Gintoki in a kiss, desperate as he hung onto Hijikata’s back like it was for dear life, as Hijikata’s hands still were placed on Gintoki’s hips.  
  
And the way Gintoki’s mouth opened a little with each thrust, a mix of surprise, pleasure and a need for more, made Hijikata go crazy. They moaned each others names as Hijikata pounded into Gintoki with all his force as Gintoki begged for more, clawed for more, leaving scratches on Hijikata’s back that’d surely still be there in the morning.  
  
Continuously hitting Gintoki’s sweet spot, he finally panted, stating the fact of of him reaching his climax, making Hijikata state the same.  
  
A few thrusts later, they came in unison. Hijikata deep into Gintoki’s ass and Gintoki all over their stomachs, leaving thick sperm smearing their chests, almost gluing them together as Hijikata collapsed on his lover.  
  
They panted hard as they just laid there for a moment, appreciating the comfort of the one laying next to them. No words needed to be said when they finally looked into each others eyes when they were starting to catch their breath.  
  
”I love you”, Hijikata whispered into the dark night, where the moon shone in, leaving stripes on Gintoki’s face, one of them making Gintoki’s eyes sparkle like the glitter of a thousands diamonds.  
  
They held each other tight, not daring to let each other go, as if they’d never need anything but each other, ever.  
  
”I love you”, Gintoki whispered back at the man next to him with his usual straight hair messed up by Gintoki’s hands. And as Hijikata’s hands found their way to Gintoki’s back, pulling him closer, Gintoki lifted his hand to Hijikata’s cheek, gently stroking it.  
  
”Why does it smell like mayonnaise …” Hijikata wondered as Gintoki’s hand got closer to his nose.  
  
”What?” Gintoki asked in confusion and took back his hand to smell it, realizing it indeed did smell like mayonnaise. He felt his face stiffen as he slowly looked over Hijikata to where he’d thrown the bottle of lube once he was done with it. And there laid no bottle of lube as far as Gintoki could see. There laid a bottle of mayo leaking onto the floor, how in the name of GOD did they not notice or even smell this earlier?  
  
”Bastard!” Gintoki said and hit Hijikata over the head.  
  
”What?” Hijikata raised and looked over his shoulder, making the same face as Gintoki’d done mere seconds before himself.  
  
”Well I can’t help you can’t see the difference between lube and mayonnaise!?”, Hijikata uttered in a reply.  
  
”How the hell was I supposed to know? I didn’t think that you’d bring your mayonnaise here by 3 IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. I have MAYONNAISE in my ASS”.  
  
And Hijikata couldn’t keep himself from laughing, as the words so well matched Gintoki’s flustered face. He cupped the cheeks of his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips, then rested his forehead onto the others.  
  
”You’re an ass”, Gintoki said as he tried to avoid the loving gaze coming from the other man, even though the only view clear before him was the one of Hijikata’s face, since he was still so close to the other man that he could smell his breath.  
  
”I was in your ass”, Hijikata replied and squeezed Gintoki’s cheeks together, making his lips all mushed when he pressed a kiss on them. He raised from the futon and reached a hand towards Gintoki.  
  
”Come on, let’s shower”, he said and Gintoki grasped the hand, knowing he wouldn’t be able to raise by himself anyways, after their session.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually put some of work into this one and I'm very proud! I proof read it as well as I could, so I hope there's no grammar mistakes left x3 I hope you enjoyedd!!!


End file.
